Just for you
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: She wondered why he left at night and would return a few hours later. She accused him of things he never done... Just a little misunderstanding could lead to... Continuation of Retrieving the Remains .
1. Accusations

Disclaimer: I'm disappointed to say that I don't own anything from the Pirates of the Caribbean.

Hello! This is just a random thought that came to me. Hope everyone likes it. Please leave a nice review or two. -Wink, Wink- ;)

* * *

For the entire week he had been sneaking out at night and she was sick of it. The thought made her stomach turn and churn with indescribable feelings. He must have been cheating on her was the only thought that came to mind and that he lied to her… But how could he? Their moments they shared, love, lust, passion… But now all it seemed was dust. Her heart was shattered into a billion pieces for she was devastated and it seemed to be unable to be mended together. She lit the lamp and sat up on the bed. Staring at the door, she waited for the time to tell him her feelings. 

Unwanted is what she felt. But why would he cheat on her? Was he tired of her? Sick of her? Didn't want to be burdened down by her? Everyday the same scenario was he would creep outside when he thought she was asleep but she would be awake and peek out the crack of the wooden door and watch him head to town. A tear slid down her peach colored cheek. Rubbing it away, she wouldn't show tears for him. She would push the thought away but it would keep getting worse.

Upon hearing footsteps on the deck, she knew it was Jack. It was the right moment to speak because he was opening the door.

"'Ello, luv." He said hiding his astonishment. He stared at her in awe, he wonderful glowing vibrant soft and long brown hair surrounded her face. He wanted her to realize how much he cared and he was going to prove it to her that he did.

"Jack. I think it's about time we have a talk." She stated firmly breaking his trance.

"Yes." Jack smiled thinking she would be shocked from what he was about to say. "Ye go first." He said but he didn't know that allowing her to go first was a mistake…

"For the entire week Jack you've been sneaking out and I can't help but wonder where are you going?" she stated her face taut.

"Um… outside guarding the ship." He lied waiting for the opportune moment to tell her.

"You weren't there. How could you Jack? Can't you see I love you? I care for you? But you repay me by cheating with whores! Just tell me upfront if you really didn't want to burdened by me." She snapped and got out of the bed.

"No!" Jack shouted defending himself. "Tha's not true! I haven't been cheating on ye. I've been-,"

"Don't lie to me Jack. I've heard enough and I've seen enough." She retorted and swung open the doors. "Good-bye Jack. Have a lovely life." She said aloofly and stomped out the door, her hair blowing wildly in the night's wind.

Jack just stared at the bed before running out of the room. He saw her form running in the distance. She was already too far for him to yell and chase after her.

He loved her so and yet she knew. She jumped to conclusions too soon. He thought she knew him all too well to think he would cheat on her. His heart split and seemed to deteriorate each and every single second. His eyes glossed with sadness. For the past week he went out to earn more money so he could afford one thing and one thing only. It was for her and he wanted it to be special and bought with his work and money. He saved up money that wasn't stolen but earned.

Pulling a maroon velvet box out of his coat pocket. Opening it, it revealed a ring. A maroon gem placed in a golden sparrow that was carved. The entire ring was made full gold except the gem. All it was was a ring that resembled his love for her. It was a ring for a wedding that was never about to come...

"Just for ye..." Jack choked on his words to the disappearing form of her and closed the box carefully.

**To be continued.**

* * *

I was thinking about making a story based on this. Hm... I dunno but if anyone wants me to, I could make a more happy ending and give more information on how they met. Leave a message in a review if you want me to. Just a thought again. :) 

-CaptainESavvy


	2. Years and Years

Hello! I decided to add this. But it seemed like it could have added on to my other story. So now this story is a continuation of my other story 'Retrieving the Remains'. Sorry if it's a little short but I wanted to post it quickly. Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone enjoys! Don't forget to leave a review[please. :)

* * *

A couple years later…

"I'll be back. I love you." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too." He responded.

Christie smiled before shutting the door. She listened for the click and then walked off to her job. Remembering today was the exact day she left Jack in the middle of the night. Thinking of him made her heart sink low to the bottom pits of her stomach. The thought of him made her want to kill him. If only he knew what happened…

She pushed the thoughts aside when she entered the tavern called The Faithful Bride.

"Ah! Christie, you made it just in time," the owner of the tavern, Brian, shouted to her.

Christie threw on an apron and walked up to him. "I have to leave a little early tonight. Is that possible?" she asked pleadingly.

"Blast it woman! You already left early more than I can count." The owner furiously replied.

"But… I can't leave Johnny at home. He'll be mad at me! It's the only way we'll live…" she protested with tears in her eyes.

The owner took pity on her and offered her a weak smile. "Alright Christie. I'll give you a year. The next year I'll be making you working longer shifts."

"Thank you." She said and grabbed the rum tray off the counter.

The rest of the day went by quickly as her thoughts drifted off to Johnny. She was cleaning up the tavern with a mop, scrubbing it clean. Putting the mop back into the cabinet, she decided she needed a break before finishing cleaning up other messes. Sitting down onto a chair, she sighed. _Her lovely Johnny…_ she smiled with a dreamily glint in her eye. Ignoring the looks she got from a few men that were still in the tavern, she tugged on the loose ends of her hair. Twirling her hair around her left index finger, the ring placed on her wedding finger made a couple of men look away.

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat in the corner, hiding in the shadows. _She looks a lot skinnier… and she still looks young… but of course she is going to look young! She is only twenty-five!_ He thought. Again, it seemed so familiar to him a couple of years ago; he was doing the same thing, watching her from the shadows. His heart was stuck in his throat when he saw the glimmer coming off from her wedding finger. Coughing in shock, he put the rum mug to his lips and drank the rest of the rum. He was desperately going to need more rum.

* * *

Christie heard a coughing nearby and spun around to see a couple of men giving her dirty leers and a man hidden in the shadows. His shape seemed oddly familiar… Getting up from her post, she slowly crept closer to get a better view. Taking out a moist cloth, she pretended to wipe the table next to his and peeped at him from the corner of her eyes. She tossed the rag down onto the counter and removed her apron tossing it onto the rack. Opening the tavern door, she ran to the side of the building, leaning her back against it.

_It couldn't be… It's impossible… __**More like improbable…**_ _Shut up you… _she thought in her mind. Her hand grasped her heaving chest as she caught her breath.

All she had to do was walk home to Johnny and everything would be alright.

"Christie." A benign voice said.

Christie closed her eyes wishing this moment would disappear. "Hello Jack." She replied coldly. She spun around and faced his sorrowful face. It seemed that over the years, he gotten less sleep. His eyes were worn out and she knew it was her fault. Pain was held in his eyes as if a dagger had sliced through him. She wished she had never snapped at him a few seconds ago. "Jack…" she whispered softly.

Jack saw her eyes water up with hurt. He wanted to explain to her but she was too stubborn.

"Why are you here?" she asked wretchedly.

"I wanted to tell ye the truth." Jack replied as he took a step closer to her but she backed away.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Johnny is waiting for me." She whispered; her heart was torn to shreds. She couldn't bear to look at Jack again.

"He's your husband I presume?" Jack asked with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"He's…" Christie started off but ran away…

* * *

Hehe! Cliffhanger ;) Please leave a review!

-CaptainESavvy


	3. Goodbye

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! ;) This chapter will reveal many many many feelings and who really Johnny is. -wink, wink- Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take it anymore… Why did she run? She didn't know… Maybe she was afraid of him of what he might think of her when she told him the truth.

She loved Johnny also although she lied to him too. She didn't tell him the truth and once he found out, he would probably want to leave.

She was lost and confused… what if Jack was following her? She couldn't let him see what has become of her, a dirty cheap barmaid that could barely pay for herself to eat. Sobs escaped her as her fragile hand covered her mouth. She wanted to sail out on the seven seas but it wouldn't be fair to her dear Johnny. Christie ran behind an alleyway hiding from something she thought was following her.

* * *

Jack stalked Christie watching her sob helplessly. The acrimony in her voice hurt him and with all means he just wanted to go on his knees and plead her to listen to him. All those years, his heart broken… Once he had gotten her back, just a few weeks after, she left again. Why didn't she trust him? Jack pondered to himself quietly. He peeked down the alleyway to find her gone. _Where'd she go? _Jack thought concerned. He continued down the alleyway to see it empty. Looking around one last time, he decided he would head back to the Pearl.

* * *

Christie let out a breath, mollifying. She didn't know what came over her. Why was she afraid when she felt an urge to go to him and feel him once more? She followed Jack wondering where he was going. She prayed silently hoping he didn't see her.

* * *

Jack's eyes averted and looked behind him. Christie jumped in surprise and scampered behind a barrel. She watched him come closer with curiosity, his eyes showing great wonder. Her heart pounded in her ears as fear took over her. If he got any closer, she didn't know if she could hold her scream. It seemed as the thick air around her stopped as she gasped for air. It was like she was drowning… deep and away…

"Christie?" Jack questioned as he looked into her teary eyes.

Christie looked up and gave him a watery smile. "Hello again." She squeaked.

"Why are ye following me?" Jack asked wishing she would say she wanted to see him.

"Actually I was hiding." Christie lied. " There were some men chasing after me."

"Oh…" Jack replied in disappointment. He desperately wanted to know why she had a ring on her wedding finger and it kept bugging him. Why did she marry someone else? Was he not good enough for her? Anger built up, as he wanted to yell at her for marrying someone else. "Why didn't ye listen to me?" Jack asked his tone cold. "I tried to tell ye but again ye run away."

Christie felt guilt, as he seemed to keep tossing things at her that made her feel more remorse. She couldn't listen to it all. It was nagging and screaming at her. "Leave me alone and never come back!" she sobbed and threw a weak punch at Jack, which ended up as a pat on his chest.

Jack looked at her as he realized her went overboard. He wouldn't bear to see her crying because of him. He gently took her arm as he pulled her closer to him although she was yanking in every which way.

Christie felt him trying to hug her but she wouldn't allow it. _Not now, not ever_ she reprimanded herself. Her arm was finally free before she threw a vicious slap at Jack. Running away from him, she had to get home. _Home sweet home_… _where her only true love is… _she thought as tears gushed out of her eyes and onto the ground.

* * *

Jack rubbed his stinging face, his eyes threatened to drop tears of loss. He couldn't afford to lose her again. He knew he shouldn't have said those things.

* * *

Christie ran faster, her dress filled with mud stains. Yanking open her door to the house she looked around to find it quiet. _Johnny must be asleep _she gave an almost full smile. Sniffing, she rubbed her face and walked to the bedroom. Smiling to herself, there he lied asleep. Walking closer to him, she watched his chest puff up and down through his shirt. She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

She walked behind the screen and threw her dress and bodice off. Slipping on an old shirt and breeches, she went to the kitchen and wiped herself off with a wet rag. Yawning, she headed back to the bedroom and slid under the covers next to Johnny. Closing her eyes, she dreamed of Jack for he haunted her dreams.

* * *

"Wake up, Johnny." Christie smiled at him.

Johnny yawned before a playful smile came to his lips. "Good Morning!" he replied happily. "Are you working today?"

"I'll see what I can do about that. I want to stay home with you today." Christie said. "Breakfast is just cooked. Go eat it. It's on the table."

"Yummy." Johnny smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I'll be back alright?" Christie yelled to Johnny in the other room.

"Love you!" she heard him shout with food in his mouth.

"Love you too!" She let out a little giggle and walked outside the house. Sauntering down the streets, it was early. The sun was still rising, as the town was silent and dead. Walking to The Faithful Bride, she opened the doors and sauntered inside to have it shut behind her with a loud force. Jumping up, she saw that it was Jack Sparrow and he was giving her an squinty look.

She looked away quickly and ran to the owner but Jack Sparrow seemed to have captured her arms behind her.

"Help!" she begged the owner.

"Let go of her right now." The owner demanded but Jack ignored his request. Jack pulled her out of the tavern and threw her against the wall his hands holding hers captive above her head. His breath puffed softly on her cheeks causing her to shake.

"Listen to me and good. For once will ye hear me out?" Jack growled. Christie shook intimidated not knowing what to do.

"Please let me go?" Christie said not looking into his eyes. His stare seemed to scare her and she didn't want to look at him.

"Look at me." Jack demanded as one of his hands came down to move her face to look into his. Christie struggled as she kept her eyes downcast. Jack watched her and thought he could get her to look at him. He pressed his lips against hers as she struggled in his grasp. He kissed her as passionately as he could until he felt something wet drop onto his cheek. His eyes opened to see she was shaking uncontrollably and was crying.

Jack let her arms down and stared at her. Why didn't she let him in? Or maybe that was because she was married? His mind wandered off until he realized she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Christie ran home crying again. She slammed the door behind her emotionlessly. She collapsed on the ground, for her heart ached again, torn to shreds.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Johnny ran up to her.

Christie smiled at him although she was crying. "Yes…" she replied as Johnny sat next to her and hugged her.

How much he reminded her of his father…Christie hugged him back.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked curiously, his brown orbs staring into hers intensely.

"Nothing…" she trailed off. "I think we better get packed up. We're moving." She said thinking quickly.

"Why, mommy?" Johnny questioned.

"Because, mommy is not safe here." Christie replied and wiped her tears from her face. "Come on. I'll help you pack." She said and held his hand with hers and pulled him along to the bedroom to get packed.

Christie took out a leather bag and tossed it on the bed along with another one. "Don't worry, Johnny. We'll be safe soon." She kissed him on the cheek as he sat down on the chair watching her pack things.

Christie was finished packing and offered a smile to her son. "Come along now. Mommy will take you somewhere safe. Port Royal will do." She said remembering Will and Elizabeth… The empty house on the hilltop… There she would be safe with Johnny.

Johnny's fingers laced with hers as they took one last glance around the house.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave." She said as she lifted up the bags with one arm.

"Wait!" Johnny exclaimed and let go of her hand running into another room and came back with a drawing in his hand.

"What's this?" Christie asked.

Johnny lifted up a picture drawing with three people. "This is you, this is me, and this is daddy." Johnny pointed out and grinned.

Christie looked at the picture, her eyes started to water… _He will know soon…_ she thought.

"Are you alright mommy?" Johnny looked up with a glimmering eye.

"Yes… It's just a beautiful picture." Christie sniffed. "Come along now. We'll be late."

"Okay." Johnny replied and walked outside with her. He hopped along the side of her.

Christie made it to the outskirts of Tortuga before stopping. Johnny stopped and looked up at her. "We're almost there, Johnny." Christie encouraged him and started to walk again with Johnny.

Looking out into the ocean, she spotted her ship. Sighing, she enjoyed the view of her ship for once more she would be able to sail it in freedom.

"Whoa…" she heard her son gasp in awe. She smiled knowing he would love the ride to Port Royal.

"Hurry! We're almost there!" Christie playfully jumped and ran with her son to the ship. "Stay right here." Christie said and climbed aboard. She lowered a wooden plank and climbed back down.

"Can I climb that?" her son's eyes lit with excitement.

"When you're older you can." She replied making him pout.

"Aw…" her son groaned and ran up the wooden plank. Christie grabbed her bags and walked up the ship. Removing the plank and pulling it back up; she went to the helm where her son was poking at it. "What's this?" her son jumped around the ship.

"It's a ship." Christie said. All she needed to do was to move the ship from the island.

No longer than a second, Christie saw movement nearby the ship. Her eyes opened wide as she recognized it as Jack. Pulling Johnny with her, she hid him in her cabin. "Don't leave this room until I come back and tell you to." Christie warned as Johnny just nodded his head. "I love you no matter what happens." She whispered and fluffed his hair.

"Me too." He said as he watched her lock the door behind her.

Christie saw Jack on her deck and glared at him. "What do you want?" she spat maliciously.

Jack looked at her with tears almost in his eyes. "Where ye going?" he asked softly.

"Somewhere away from here." Christie replied coolly.

"Christie. Listen… I never cheated on ye I just-," Jack started to explain.

"There is nothing to explain, Jack. The past is the past and you can't fix that." Christie said grimly.

"Will ye give me a chance to explain!" Jack shouted a little more gruffly than he wanted.

"There is nothing to explain." She said and turned around to walk but Jack grabbed her shoulders gently and spun her around.

"Please." He said wishing nothing more than for her to hear him out.

"No." she whispered. "Just let me be Jack. That's all I request from you." She replied although she felt a stinging pain. Those words bitter and harsh made Jack feel as life was useless without her.

"Fine." Jack said giving up all hope. "I'll help ye set sail…" he trailed off and went to lift up the anchor.

Christie watched with tears. She wanted him to know but what if he never understood her? "Jack." She called out but turned away afraid.

"Yes?" Jack asked struggling to ignore the pain he felt.

"Nothing…" she replied. "Thank you…"

"No problem." Jack sighed; his heart was already dead. He walked to her and stared at her. The silent tension seemed to go around them.

Christie still loved him yet she was afraid to show it believing Jack would cheat on her.

"Well… I see this as a goodbye." Jack murmured gently to her and started to head to the side of the ship.

Christie watched him wishing she never said to leave her alone for she wanted to be in his arms again. She ran as fast as she could when he grabbed the rope. She spun him around and kissed him passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Jack was shocked at first and relaxed. His heart seemed to become alive again until she pulled away.

"Goodbye." She panted breathlessly but couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"Bye… luv." Jack replied stunned as he jumped down from the ship. He watched her sail her ship, his eyes becoming glossy. He had to stop her… that kiss meant a lot to him and he wouldn't let her go. Not just yet…

* * *

What 'cha think? I know it's a little too much crying. Very sad. Hm... maybe next chapter will be a little more happier. ;) Stay tuned!

-CaptainESavvy


	4. Trouble in Port Royal

Hello! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to all the wonderful people who left reviews! But I want to thank them for taking their time to leave a review or two. ;) So this chapter is a little surprising, especially for me to write. It's just a sudden idea that popped out at me. And now... I present thee chapter! hehe!

* * *

Christie held Johnny's hand and helped him walk through the streets of Port Royal. They've just arrived making Johnny jump excitedly. 

"I think we better visit some old friends of mine." Christie said.

"Who?" Johnny asked impatiently.

"You'll see." Christie replied and knocked on the recent Turner's house.

The door opened as Elizabeth squealed and hugged Christie.

"You… can… let… go… now." Christie wheezed from the loss of air.

"Sorry. I was just excited to see you. I haven't seen you in years!" Elizabeth replied cheerfully.

Christie felt a tug at her hand making her look down. "Oh… Sorry." Christie offered an embarrassed smile. "This is Johnny, my son."

Elizabeth smiled hugely at him as he hid behind his mother. "He's so shy." Elizabeth laughed.

"Only around strangers but he'll be loud later on or so." Christie chuckled.

"Is this-," Elizabeth started.

"Maybe I could talk to you later on. Right now Johnny needs to rest from the long trip." Christie smiled nervously.

"Alright." Elizabeth replied feeling that something wasn't right.

Christie and Johnny walked in the house as Elizabeth shut the door. "Here, I'll set a room up for Johnny to take a nap." Elizabeth offered and led them upstairs. Opening the door to a room, Johnny's mouth opened in shock at the huge room. He ran to the bed and landed on it with a loud 'oof'.

"Sorry. He just never had seen a room like this before." Christie apologized. "Johnny, you'll be okay up here taking your nap?"

"Yes, mommy." Johnny smiled as Elizabeth and Christie left the room and headed to the kitchen for tea.

"Is that Jack's and your son?" Elizabeth queried.

"Yes. Please don't tell him if you see him." Christie pleaded.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes furrowed in thought.

"Jack and I haven't seen each other in awhile…" Christie trailed off. "I didn't want to tell Johnny because Jack could ruin him. I could barely think of Jack having a fatherly role. Besides, what if he doesn't like Johnny?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized realizing she was a little nosy.

"No, it's alright." Christie replied. "Promise me you won't tell him?"

"Of course." Elizabeth nodded her head. "Jack loves you, you do know that?"

"He loved me once." Christie answered not daring to look up.

"I know Jack hasn't visited us since a couple of years but I know that he still loves you. Give him a chance." Elizabeth said.

"I don't think I could trust him." Christie quietly spoke.

"Hello." William said coming into the kitchen. "How are you doing, Christie? I haven't seen you or Jack in a while."

"I'm fine." Christie lied. The past couple of years, she had been a wreck. Her life miserable and empty…

"Where is Jack?" Will asked until he realized he should have kept his mouth shut.

"He's not here." Elizabeth replied and gave a weak smile at Will.

"Well, I'll just go check the shop." Will said nervously and slipped out of the room.

Christie felt warm tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Christie apologized and stood up from her chair.

"I understand." Elizabeth said and stood up hugging Christie.

Christie wiped her tears off her cheeks with her hand. She couldn't afford to cry anymore. Ever since Jack came back, she cried more and it seemed to affect Johnny. She didn't want him to worry.

"Someone's at the door. I'll be back." Elizabeth said and went to answer the door.

"'Ello, luv." Christie heard Jack. She had to run quickly. She couldn't lose her dear Johnny. Running upstairs, she went into the bedroom Johnny was in. Locking the door behind her, she looked to find Johnny sleeping on the bed. Christie pressed her ear against the door hearing some chattering and some footsteps walking upstairs. She tried to keep quiet but her breath seemed louder. Her heart thumped faster and her lungs seemed to need more air. She saw a shadow looking at the crack at the bottom of the door. She backed away from the door, afraid that it was going to break down.

A hand covered her mouth as a scream escaped her lips. Pulling her into the shadows, she kicked at her attacker.

"Stop it or your son will die." The voice purred in her ears. Christie froze afraid. "I will tell you once who I am and why I am here. If you make a single noise when I remove my hand, I'll shoot your son."

Christie nodded stiffly as the hand let her mouth go.

"Take a seat." The man ordered. Christie listened and sat on the bed. "There is something I want and you'll have to retrieve it. By the way if you've forgotten, I'm lord Beckett."

"And what is this said something?" Christie asked suspiciously but meekly hoping no harm came to her son.

"A pirate. Once you retrieve this pirate, I'll give you your son back and a pardon from the crown allowing you to be free."

"Please don't hurt my son." Christie whimpered as she fidgeted.

"He won't be hurt as long you agree. Anyways, it is a generous deal as I was saying. A pardon and your son safely returned." He laughed at her sad form. "So this pirate happens to go by the name Jack Sparrow. You bring him to me within a month for he shall be hanged. Commodore James Norrington seemed to not fulfill his job therefore he will be demoted of rank."

"Where will I bring Jack Sparrow?" Christie said feeling her heart ache.

"To the Endeavour, a little bit away from the docks." Beckett replied hastily.

"I agree. Please don't hurt him. I'll bring you Jack Sparrow." Christie cried.

"Of course. We could have it no other way." Beckett smiled knowing he just blackmailed her. "You have a month. Don't waste anytime for I am being generous allowing you such an amount of time."

"I promise." Christie said watching Beckett climb out the balcony and disappear. "What have I done?" she sobbed. She had made a deal with the devil to save her son but kill her love…

She buried her head into her hands crying. She heard the door creak open as a presence walked in. She assumed it was Elizabeth. "They took him. Beckett took Johnny." She sobbed through her hands. "My Johnny… Why? He was the only thing left to live for…"

"Who's Johnny?" a voice that wasn't Elizabeth asked.

Christie lifted her head out of her hands and spun around quickly. She felt her heart stop when she looked at Jack. "Why are you here?"

"Who is Johnny?" Jack repeated sternly not answering her question. Before he came in, he was walking outside the door for awhile wondering if he should go in. He heard a little chattering inside and strained to hear it. Jack was definitely suspicious for he heard nothing.

"Tell me why are you here, Jack. And Johnny is none of your business." Christie snarled and walked to the door but Jack blocked it.

"I'm here because I wanted ta talk to ye." Jack replied. "Now tell me who is Johnny."

"No." Christie answered mockingly but austerely.

"Tell me, will ye, woman!" Jack shouted making her look away from him. "Please… I'm sorry."

Christie didn't look at him and walked to the opposite side of the room. She couldn't cry. There were no more tears to be shed. Everything seemed dry; it was only her heart that was ripping. "I'm sorry, Jack. But I'll have to ask you to leave." She stated frigidly.

"Don't be like this, Christie." Jack whispered pleadingly.

"Like what?" She snapped and looked at him with a ferocious glare. "I can't believe it Jack. You tell me how to act? I act like this because I'm broken because of… you! You ruined me… Did you know what happened after I left? I worked as a barmaid. I was almost close enough to becoming a whore! And maybe you'll cheat on another woman with a whore! Don't you tell me any excuse because there is nothing to believe!" she huffed. Her eyes showed no emotion, her face stolid.

Jack just stared at her not knowing what to say. His mouth opened and closed as no words came out.

Christie opened the door and slammed it shut. Her heart was already dead and nothing could mend it… She ran outside of the house wishing she never yelled at him. She hated him yet she loved him. Two confused feelings mixed together…

Jack watched her run away. He had to make her listen. He had the chance to apologize but he said the wrong words. He had to stop her. Running after her, he followed her into the garden.

"Christie." Jack gently said.

"Go away." She hissed facing him.

"Please listen." Jack said and grabbed her shoulders making her face him. "Ye know tha reason I left every night of tha' week. It was because I wanted to earn money. Yes. Money. I wanted to buy ye… a wedding ring with money that meant something. Not stolen but earned." He said watching her eyes water. "Even if ye don't believe me, I've tried ta tell ye the truth. And now," he started while he kneeled on one knee. "I'm asking ye ta marry me." Jack asked and pulled out the wedding ring box and opened it.

* * *

Aww... So sweet. :) Please leave a review. I would love to thank everyone who does! 

-CaptainESavvy


	5. Apologies and More

Thanks again for the reviews:) Another new chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! They are very much appreciated! Kudos if you do! hehe :P

* * *

Christie stared blankly at him while she chewed her fingernails. She didn't know what to say. "Jack." She whispered sadly. "I can't."

"Why not?" Jack asked heartbroken.

"Because… I don't know if I could trust you." Christie replied looking at the ground. She also had another reason… her Johnny… and she didn't know how much it would hurt him if he knew his father was dead…

"I… Ye got ta trust me, luv. I never lied ta ye, I swear. And when I did, I told ye why." Jack apologized trying to make her understand he meant it.

"Besides, every time we get together, we end up splitting apart." She continued and fiddled with her fingers.

"Is this because ye are already married?" Jack asked as his voice held melancholy.

Christie looked up to find Jack leaving the garden. "Wait! Jack, it's not what you think! It's complicated!" she cried running to the door and blocking it.

"Wha' more do ye want? I've tried and yet ye push me away. And now ye stop me? Wha' is it?" Jack grumbled wretchedly.

Christie couldn't take it anymore; her heart was dead. "Please! Let me explain."

Jack sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're married so there is nothing to explain." He replied using some of her words and pushed her out of the way and opened the door to the house.

Christie let out a huff of air as her head was spinning making her dizzy. She sunk to the floor on her knees. _Bring Jack Sparrow to the Endeavour. You must get Johnny back. Who cares about Jack? He is just a man that broke your heart. _Her conscience told her but she pushed the thoughts away.

"Christie." A shadow blocked the sun making her glance up to see James Norrington.

"James." She fake-smiled at him.

"I know we haven't met in a while but I was wondering how you are?" James said being courteous as always.

"Fine. And you?" Christie lied.

"I don't know. Ever since Lord Beckett came here, this town has been chaos. The East India Trading Company is trying to destroy all pirates." James replied unhappily. "Seeing as they came a few days ago, I was demoted of rank to Admiral."

"James, that's horrible!" Christie answered disappointed. "I'm sorry… It just that things aren't going to well with me either."

"What happened? You can tell me." James said and crouched next to her.

"Beckett kidnapped my son." Christie said in a voice barely audible.

"Your son? Who is the father?" James asked without thinking.

"Jack." She whispered feeling tears coming up but they couldn't come out.

"Sparrow?" James finished as he watched her face change emotions.

"Yes." She responded. "I can't believe I fell for him and then he broke my heart."

"I'm sorry." James said knowing he hit a soft spot. "Here, let's for a walk." He offered and helped her stand up.

"I want my son back." She choked out.

"It's alright. I'll help you." James replied trying to comfort her.

"Beckett wants me to trade Jack in for Johnny." She whispered. She wanted to cry for her loss but she couldn't. "But I can't do that. I don't want to lose Johnny or Jack."

"It will be alright." James said soothingly.

"One can only wish." She said wishing she had someone to hold her tight and calm her… Someone like Jack…

* * *

Jack watched from the window and turned away. He couldn't look for his eyes would water. He desperately wanted to know what she was going to tell him but he didn't know what made him walk away. He wanted to know who Johnny was… He wanted to know many things…

* * *

"Thank you James. That walk was refreshing." Christie thanked him and slipped inside the Turner's house.

"Until next time, Christie." James replied with a faint smile and walked away.

Christie needed to find Jack. She had to tell him for it was the right time. Running upstairs, she checked every room searching for him. The last room she opened, she knew that it was useless. Jack wasn't there. "Jack!" she shouted inside the empty house. She ran outside of the house and slowed to a walk.

She walked quietly to the shores of Port Royal wishing all her problems would be gone. She sat down in the sand and stared at the sea swishing. She wanted Jack back… His touch, his smile, his love, everything about him…

The waves rocked back and forth as her surroundings seemed to have drowned out. Her focus hazed slightly and her head drooped. She closed her eyes letting herself get some rest and fell asleep in the warm sand.

* * *

Jack followed Christie to the beach and watched her sleep. He didn't know how he felt for he was confused. He loved her but why did she refuse his offer? He gave her everything he could… He swaggered to her sleeping body and kneeled next to her. He pushed a golden strand of hair out of her face, watching her sleep peacefully.

Jack didn't want to wake her but her lips looked so inviting. He leaned down, his head touching hers, his lips pressed against hers. He yearned for her and needed to remind himself of what she tasted like.

* * *

Christie felt lips against hers and opened her eyes to see Jack pull away. "Jack?" she questioned thinking it was a dream. "I love you…" she whispered as her hand touched his face. It appeared to be real and his face felt extremely real. _Is this real?_ She questioned herself. She rubbed her eyes again thinking he would disappear but he didn't. "Is this real?" Christie asked and sat up.

"Yep." Jack replied but couldn't help but grin that she said she loved him. He watched her cheeks glow faintly pink hinting she was embarrassed.

"May I explain to you now?" Christie begged trying to change the topic. "And if not, I'll have to chain you down."

"Hmm… I prefer chaining me down." Jack cheekily replied.

"Jack." She huffed. Jack sighed in response and nodded his head. "If you really want to know who Johnny is… He's our son…" she said nervously and bit her lower lip.

Jack's eyes nearly popped out, his eyes widened. "OUR… SON?" he stuttered.

"Yes." Christie continued.

"Why didn't ye tell me!" Jack growled and pushed her against the ground, his hands pinning her shoulder's down.

"Because… I was afraid that you wouldn't love him…" she replied feeling sick. Her stomach ached with hurt and twisted pain. She couldn't explain it as she looked up at Jack's fiery eyes.

"I would love him. In fact, I would love both of ye. Why couldn't ye see that? I love ye and I would have done anything fer ye. I had the right to know! He was both of ours and ye didn't say a thing…" Jack angrily said. _Why didn't she tell him?_

"You never came back." She stated.

"But I did now, didn't I?" Jack whispered.

"Yes." She said feeling tears again. Jack captured her lips and never wanted to let go of her. His grip loosened as he straddled her body and continued to kiss her lips. She was driving him insane and he needed her. He felt her hands travel up and down the sides of his arms. He heard her groan deep in her throat with pleasure making him grin against her lips. They both pulled away out of breath, heavily panting for air.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologized and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered in his ear. She either had a choice to have Johnny or Jack… She loved them both too much and couldn't let either of them go. "Jack." She said wanting to tell him something but moaned when he kissed her throat. His kisses interrupted her thoughts causing her brain to go blank.

"Shush." Jack soothed in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Please Jack." She groaned and pushed him off of her. She had to tell him yet he was distracting her.

Jack looked at her with hurt in his eyes and confusion.

"Listen to me." She said firmly and recollected her thoughts. "Beckett kidnapped our son."

Jack knew he had to do something and stood up immediately ready to save him.

"You don't understand! Jack! Beckett wants you in return for Johnny!" Christie cried and stood up grabbing Jack's arm. "I can't lose both of you." She whispered.

Jack watched her brown eyes water with sadness. Whenever she was sad, he was sad. He wanted to make her happy. "I'll get him back." Jack said.

"But… we need a plan! Beckett is too strong." Christie replied and pulled Jack's arm to stop him from trying to walk away.

Jack faced her and put his hands around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "Nothing is too strong for Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said before he let go and walked away. Christie chased after him hoping he would stop and listen.

"Beckett is heavily secured! We can't just sneak in and take Johnny back." Christie argued and stopped in front of him.

"Whoever said 'we' were going?" Jack said and watched her face turn to fury.

"Are you implying that I'm not coming to save my own son?" she shouted, her face burning red with anger.

"Aye. It's fer yer own good. Johnny wouldn't want ye ta get hurt." Jack replied.

"You don't even know what Johnny looks like!" Christie retorted.

"Listen. I lost ye many times, Christie, and I don't want to lose ye again. Savvy?" Jack said softly and continued to walk.

"I don't want to see you hurt. Please just wait for a full plan." She begged behind him. "I'll do anything to stop you from going right now until we have a plan."

"Anything?" Jack smiled and turned around.

"Yes. Anything." Christie responded. "Even if it was against my will."

Jack sauntered back up to Christie and took her hand. "I want ye ta marry me." Jack smiled and slipped off her ring on her wedding finger and replaced it with his. He then placed the other ring in the palm of her hand.

"I will." Christie smiled and kissed him.

"Where'd ye get that ring?" Jack asked motioning to the ring in her hand.

"Johnny found it one day and gave it to me." Christie sighed. She slid the other ring on her index finger. "Promise me Jack, you will have a strong plan that you know for sure will work."

"Aye, luv." Jack responded. "Promise me, luv, that you will put yer full trust in me."

"Of course." Christie replied and threw her arms around his shoulder, hugging him. She snuggled her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I'll love you always."

"I love ye." Jack said and they both walked to the Turner's house hand in hand.

* * *

And the chapter is finished! The next chapter should be up in a few days! Thanks for being patient! Please leave a review! It is very much welcome! hehe! Thanks!

-CaptainESavvy


	6. The Plan

Sorry for not posting soon enough! Busy times and etc. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"We've got to save Johnny." Christie pleaded to Elizabeth and Will.

"And how do you propose we save him without Beckett spotting us?" Elizabeth asked hoping that they could safely get Johnny back.

"That's why Jack and I wanted to talk to you both for some ideas." Christie replied and gave a lingering glance at Jack. She felt his hand massaging hers under the table and smiled back at him.

"So you two sorted out things?" Elizabeth said grinning at their dreamy faces.

"Yes." Christie and Jack said in unison staring at each other's eyes.

Christie looked away and saw Will and Elizabeth giving Jack and her grins. "What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." Will smiled cheerfully.

"We still have a month left to save him." Christie said with hope.

"I hav' a plan." Jack proclaimed loudly flashing his gold teeth with a grin. "Christie, ye bring me ta Beckett as hostage. And then in return ye get Johnny back and the pardon from the crown. Then the whelp and Elizabeth come in and free me from the ugly clutches of Lord Beckett. Good plan, aye?"

"No!" Christie shouted. "Beckett is going to torture you! It's not that easy as you put it."

"Now, dear Chrissie, do ye hav' a better plan ta propose? Or otherwise I'll stick with me plan." Jack replied.

"I'm not a whelp!" Will growled angrily and stood up from his chair.

"Now, now. Ye are in matter of fact a whelp fer ye whined helplessly ta save yer bonny lass, in which I saved and ye whined on the side and did stupid things tha' I told ye not ta but ye did anyways so honestly, ye are a whelp." Jack announced sarcastically and stood up from his seat.

"Jack, Will is trying to help us so can you at least show some respect?" Christie interrupted the two's fighting and tugged at Jack's arm to sit down but he didn't.

"At least someone has common sense here." Will muttered to himself but unfortunately Jack heard.

"Whelp." Jack crooned with a smirk.

"Or maybe you are calling me a whelp because you are a eunuch." Will replied back and mentally patted himself for such a good response. Or was it?

"Am not! I hav' a son! So really, ye are tha eunuch!" Jack laughed heartily.

Christie rolled her eyes annoyed from the stupidest topic they could even think of arguing about.

Will frowned and realized that it wasn't a good response. "I am not a eunuch!" Will argued.

"Ye are 'cause ye have no proof. And why are ye trying so hard ta defend yerself? Are ye afraid of tha truth?" Jack grinned.

"But if I have a child, then it would be proof! And I'm defending myself because I am not a eunuch!" Will snapped furiously.

"But ye don't hav' any proof." Jack retorted furtively.

"Well, I will one day when I have a child!" Will stomped his foot furiously.

"STOP!" Elizabeth and Christie yelled causing the room to become silent.

"I propose that we get this done and over with as soon as possible." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Yes." Christie said softly wishing Jack would be safe.

"Aye. So? Ye ready?" Jack asked and held up his wrists in front of Christie.

Christie gave a faint smile. She knew something told her that Jack was going to get hurt. She gently took Jack's arm instead of his wrists and they both left the house leaving Will and Elizabeth behind waiting for Christie's return.

Once they were almost close to the docks, Christie dragged Jack behind a building, hiding them both. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him compassionately.

Jack let out a satisfying groan as his hands cupped her cheeks. Their kisses became heated and long making them both pull away panting heavily for air. Then again, they both attacked each other's lips feverishly with hunger. Jack felt her pulling on his hair trying to bring him closer. He had to stop before they went too far. He pulled away gasping and watched her look at him with wonder. "I hav' ta get this done." Jack whispered.

"I love you Jack forever." Christie said with a watery smile.

"I luv ye Christie forever." Jack responded and kissed her one last time.

Christie savored the taste wishing that it wouldn't be the last kiss. "Keep safe." She whispered in his ear before pressing an object in his hand.

Jack looked down to find that it was his dagger. He gave her a smile and hid it in his boot.

Christie grabbed his arm and tugged him gently to the docks. She looked around before allowing Jack to climb into a dinghy. She then removed the ropes and climbed in after him. Grabbing the oars, she rowed the dinghy.

She rowed the dinghy alongside of the Endeavour and saw a rope dangling on the side. "This is it." Christie murmured emotionlessly. She tried so hard to stay strong but she felt tears welling up again. "I'll be back for you." She frowned instead of a smile.

"Of course." Jack gave her a grin trying to make her smile but she didn't. They both climb up aboard. Christie grabbed Jack's wrists and sneakily walked into the captain's quarters without being seen by the on board crew. She threw open the doors and stepped inside with Jack.

"Ah. I see you've brought Mr. Sparrow." Beckett spun around and faced them both.

"I have." Christie replied trying to hide her anger.

"Well, I'll have my men take him to the brig. As for Johnny, he's sleeping peacefully in the other room nearby." Beckett smiled.

"Wait!" Jack interrupted the two. "How about we negotiate, eh, mate?" Christie gave Jack a glare for he wasn't following their plan.

"About what Mr. Sparrow?" Beckett snapped angrily.

"I'll challenge ye ta a duel and if I win, I go free and if I lose ye can kill me. What's there ta lose?" Jack smirked and glanced at Christie. He paused watching her struggle to hold back a whimper. "A very good deal I say myself. I am dead faster and then ye can go prance around killing off other pirates."

"Oh, I'd rather have the pleasure of torturing you little by little." Beckett smiled thinly. "Besides, Ms. Christie would rather have her son and pardon without fuss."

"Yes." Christie replied stolidly. "Now, will you hand over the pardon and my son?"

"Of course." Beckett answered. "But if you ever try to get back Mr. Sparrow, you are putting yourself and your son in danger. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." She finished.

"Good." Beckett laughed and started to walk to the door.

Jack unsheathed his sword quickly and pointed it at Beckett's throat. "Tell me where is the pardon." Jack growled menacingly.

"In my coat pocket." Beckett replied coldly. "You know Sparrow, you will be a dead man soon."

"And why is that?" Jack questioned pressing the blade further against Beckett's skin.

"Because my men will be here soon. You can't possibly defeat ten men at once, can you?" Beckett chuckled ignoring the throbbing pain on the side of his neck.

Christie took the chance to slip out of the room secretly and went to go find Johnny. She quietly walked around the ship opening doors to different rooms. She smiled when she opened a door to find Johnny sitting down on a chair looking at her with question.

"Are we going home now?" Johnny asked.

"Yes." Christie replied and walked into the cabin letting the door shut. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"Why would they hurt me? Are they bad people?" Johnny questioned in response.

"Yes, they are bad people." Christie said and sauntered next to him. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug.

* * *

"Hand over the pardon, Beckett." Jack demanded with hatred.

Beckett dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a folded paper handing it to Jack.

"They're already approved with the mark." Beckett said smoothly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill ye." Jack replied and opened the folded paper to make sure it was the right thing.

"Because both Christie and you will never be able to get out." Beckett calmly responded. "My men check on Johnny every so often and they should be arriving soon. Then they'll realize that intruders like you are on my ship and they will be barging in here any second now."

Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to escape and thrust the sword leaving Beckett on the ground. He couldn't stand the man for he was annoyingly evil. He had to find Christie and Johnny quickly before the crewmembers came.

* * *

Christie held Johnny's hand and led him to the door. Opening the door, she couldn't stifle a shriek, as bayonets were pointed at her and Johnny.

* * *

Thanks for reading! and please leave a review! I'd appreciate it! Thanks:)

-CaptainESavvy


	7. Just for You

Sorry for the delay but this story just started to bore me. I apologize for being ignorant to those who like this story. -Smacks my head- I had the case of (DUNUN- You know those creepy music when like Jaws comes, whatever its called) brain failure. Well technically, I just lost my thoughts and ideas for this story. So this chapter is mainly the sum up of the story. The last chapter... I'll miss everyone's wonderful reviews and those people out there reading my story. -Sobs- Well, here goes.

* * *

"You are not allowed to take this boy out of the room." A man spoke firmly.

"But, I… Lord Beckett wanted me to take him out." Christie said thinking as quickly as possible.

"Orders from Lord Beckett. And how do we know if you're lying or not?" the man asked with confusion.

"She is not lying for when she brings Jack Sparrow aboard, she is allowed to have her son back." Another man piped in while he lowered his gun.

"But did you see Jack Sparrow aboard this ship?" the first man retorted.

"Uh… Well she said so, right?" the second man stuttered.

"Yes, Jack… I mean Captain Jack Sparrow is aboard." Christie replied and pulled Johnny closer to her.

"Are they going to hurt us?" Johnny asked and scooted closer to his mom.

"See, you're scaring the boy! Put the gun down!" the second man argued.

"But how do we know for sure?" the first man asked and lowered his gun along with the rest of the soldiers.

"Because… she said so." The second man replied.

"But if he were really on this ship, would we have seen him when he got aboard?" the first man questioned.

Christie looked between the two soldiers arguing and sneakily slid away from their quarrelling. Walking down the hallway quietly with Johnny, she was almost on her way out until she bumped into someone knocking his gun out of his hand. The person's hand flew over her mouth and Johnny's covering up their gasps.

"It's me, Jack." Jack whispered in Christie's ear.

"Jack?" Christie said as he removed his hands.

"Mommy, who is Jack Sparrow?" Johnny tugged at her hand with pleading eyes.

Christie gave her son a loving look and hugged him tighter to her body. She wasn't so sure how he would react when she would tell him that Jack was his father. She glanced at Jack who picked up his gun swiftly.

Jack then gave her a look, a look that seemed to show hurt and pain. "Jack. You know I couldn't tell him." Christie nudged Jack on his arm. "Please. We'll talk this over when we get out of here." Jack silently pulled both of them along and Christie didn't know if he was angry or something else.

"STOP!" a few voices rang out behind them. Jack, Christie, and Johnny were almost to the railing when the soldiers started to chase after them. Christie hoisted up Johnny before climbing over the rail.

"Go now!" Jack bellowed at Christie, motioning her to jump. "I'll follow you."

Christie nodded her head in acknowledgement and whispered to Johnny, "Hold your breath." Closing her eyes, she jumped into the piercing cold water, feeling Johnny slipping from her grasp. She forced her eyes open, the water stinging her eyes as she blinked. Johnny's hand slid off of hers as he sunk further into the ocean… Deep… deep… in the blue ocean… She clawed her hands in the water trying to reach for him…She wanted to scream, cry, sob as she dove farther down in the water, but he kept getting out of reach. She watched his eyes flutter shut and his body went limp. Her breath seemed to run out but forced herself to continue. She swam deeper, the water mixing with her salted tears. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, her lungs stung and begged for air. She looked up seeing that the top of the water was far away… She had to save Johnny! Her mouth gave out, the dirty ocean water flowing into her mouth. Closing her eyes, she tried to spit it out. She opened her eyes again to see that Johnny was gone… Panic overcame her as she tried to search for her son. Where did he go? Maybe he was no longer visible? It was too late. He died. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. Life was cruel. It seemed that everything was against her; everything hated her and wanted to ruin her.

Finally, her lungs stopped. Her head ached. Everything around her stopped. Nothing stirred, nothing moved… It was like her surroundings froze around her. A bright light shone through the water as she felt her body floating up to it. She went up and up until her head went above the surface. Gasping for air, her lungs burned and ached with pain. But how did she get to the surface? Looking behind her, there was Jack who stared at her. "Johnny!" she wheezed in a raspy dry voice that sounded like a dying croak. Coughing, she tried to say his name again. "Johnny!" her voice cracked, but was a little stronger than before.

"I got him." Jack said holding out Johnny's unconscious body. Jack patted Johnny's back causing him to cough out water, his eyes flying open.

"I'd thought I lost you." Christie said as she regained her voice. She grabbed Johnny and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's head to land before you do all that…" Jack chuckled and took hold of Johnny. They swam to Port Royal happily for all of them felt happy.

Christie stood up and walked on the sandy shore but collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. "Johnny." She panted and looked at her son whom returned eye contact. "Jack Sparrow is your father. And this is Jack." She sat up and watched Johnny's eyes light with excitement.

"You mean my father is a pirate!" Johnny exclaimed and jumped around. He ran to Jack and smiled brightly. "You have got to take me to go pirating!"

"Now, lad, you are too young." Jack patted Johnny on the head. "Besides, it's very dangerous. Ask your mum."

"Can I please go with him?" Johnny pleaded while he tugged on Jack's arm.

"I…" Christie sighed knowing that she was defeated. Two against one… "Alright." She threw up her hands before standing up. "We better warn Elizabeth and Will first."

"When I grow up, I'll become the most fearsome pirate. Argh!" Johnny bellowed with glee as Jack chuckled. The three of them walked back to the Turner's house, drenched with water.

* * *

"My goodness! What happened to all you?" Elizabeth gasped in shock at their sopping wet clothes.

"We went for a little swim." Jack replied sarcastically as Johnny let out a giggle.

"Come in before all of you catch a cold!" Elizabeth scolded and shoved the three of them inside the house. "Don't move. I'll get some towels for you all." Elizabeth scurried off leaving the three of them standing in the front hall.

"Are you a pirate too, mommy?" Johnny asked breaking the silence in the room.

"I w-," Christie started but was interrupted by Jack.

"Yes, she is." Jack grinned teasingly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Maybe we could have some fun after this? What say you?" he whispered in Christie's ear so only she heard. His lips brushed against her ear before he pulled away.

"Well, Johnny, I suppose both of us could tell you the story how Jack and I met." Christie said trying to shake off Jack's idea and saw Elizabeth come back with towels.

"Why don't you tell me now?" Johnny snatched the towel out of Elizabeth's hand.

"First say thank you to Elizabeth." Christie smiled at his embarrassment. She then took a towel, thanking Elizabeth herself.

"Thank you." Johnny flushed red and turned away from Elizabeth.

"Aw… You're teaching 'im to be a pansy!" Jack pouted in mock disappointment.

"Well he does have to have manners. I mean, that's what women look for." Christie replied until she realized her mistake.

"Ah-ah, now. I suppose you didn't look for manners did you?" Jack chuckled while she blushed.

"Once you dry off, you may go upstairs if you want." Elizabeth instructed and started to walk away until Christie shouted.

"We're leaving, Elizabeth." Christie said as her voice echoed quietly around the house.

"Where to?" Elizabeth spun around waiting for an answer.

"Johnny wanted to leave with Jack so I decided to go too. Maybe sail the seven seas." Christie replied. "I just wanted to thank you for your hospitality. You are a good friend. I wish I could repay you back."

"No worries. All you pirates be off with you." Elizabeth waved her hand in the air playfully. "Please come visit soon." She said before walking back to Christie giving her a hug. Then she hugged Johnny, and after that, Jack. "I'll miss you all."

"We all will, darling." Jack responded and took hold of Johnny's arm.

"Farewell." Christie handed the towels back to Elizabeth. Christie, Jack, and Johnny walked slowly out of the house. All of them wore smiles as they felt as one complete family. Jack sauntered down the docks, Christie holding Johnny's hand while Jack walked ahead.

Jack grabbed the rope that tied a dinghy to the docks and unhooked it when both Johnny and Christie got in. Climbing in afterwards, he grabbed the oars and started to row out to sea, to the Black Pearl.

"So here is the story, Johnny." Christie smiled at Jack before doing so to Johnny. "It all started out when I was sleeping on my ship…" The sea swaying the boat lulled Johnny to sleep, his head drooping on his mom's shoulder. Christie looked at him and stopped her story, a tiny smile on her face. Life couldn't have been better for any of them.

The days would pass by quicker than the other, Christie and Jack loved each other dearly as they bonded closer each and every second. Johnny grew up fast, very alike to his father. He was almost a replica of Jack with the swagger, beads tied in his hair, and witty remarks. And in the end, Jack and Christie lied down together whispering the words in unison, "_Just for you_."

* * *

Isn't this sweet? AWW! My own ending brings me to tears. Maybe I'm a little too dramatic. What did everyone think? Leave a nice review if you want. And thank you again everyone for keeping up with my story and being patient. I love you peoples that left a review! And so long... farewell my wonderful readers!

-CaptainESavvy


End file.
